


Drinking Contest

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki are mostly dead and have been reincarnated as humans with no special abilities and slightly different personalities. What happens when Hidan runs into someone from his ninja life, someone he fought and captured? A drinking contest of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any OOCness...these two are hard to write in a romantic-ish setting.

Hidan Yugakure felt eyes on him. He looked up, wondering who was staring at him. His eyes trailed to a distinctly familiar blonde.

Stately and gorgeous with long sandy blonde hair and piercing black eyes. He recognized her almost immediately.

He approached the gorgeous blonde. She was wearing a short black dress off-setting her porcelain skin and her long blonde hair fell loose and to her waist. Her coal-black eyes fixed on something in the distance, full lips pursed.

"Hello," Hidan said and the blonde turned to him. Definitely her.

"Can I help you?" she raised a slim eyebrow and Hidan grinned. Clearly she didn't remember him. This would be interesting.

"I couldn't help but see you from across the bar...you are abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous"

The blonde smiled slightly, "well you cut to the chase don't you?"

Hidan grinned rakishly, "words were never my strong point"

The blonde glanced at him, "I remember," she said, "attack first, speak later...if I remember correctly you also had the mouth of a sailor"

Hidan's grin widened, "so you do remember me"

She raised another eyebrow, "how could I forget?" Hidan didn't know whether that was an insult or not. "It's been awhile," she spoke not looking at him.

"Damn straight," he ordered himself a round of vodka shots.

The blonde looked at him, "you're going to have a massive hangover"

He merely grinned, "fuck no! I can drink ten times this amount and still be able to fucking walk!"

The blonde sighed, "always so crude," she leaned her elbows against the counter and studied him with her onyx eyes, "I never did get your name..."

"Hidan Yugakure"

"Hmm" the blonde said, "bet you never knew my name"

Hidan laughed, "bet you're wrong...Yugito."

Yugito Nii looked surprised, "smarter than you look"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Yugito let out an amused noise that sounded strangely like a purr. "Think that's fucking funny..." Hidan groused, "I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

Yugito looked mildly interested, "what's in it for me?" she studied him, crossing her long, slender legs with a grace belying her former position as the jinchuriki of the two-tailed cat.

Hidan thought for a moment, "if you win..."

"You stop cussing for a week" Yugito said and Hidan scowled.

"Fine...but if I win..." a sadistic grin spread across his face, "you have to spend a whole fucking night with yours truly"

Yugito sized him up, "fine." Hidan was taken by surprise, "didn't expect me to actually agree huh?" she said amused, "I like a little risk"

Hidan smirked, "first one to get sick or pass out is the loser"

"You're on," Yugito picked up her shot glass, "I'll start the countdown"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Go fucking go!"

They downed their first shot and reached for their second.

After shot number fifteen Hidan began to get dizzy but they both kept drinking. The amazed bartender watched the pair down twenty three shots and still remain sitting.

Shot number twenty five made Yugito's vision start going blurry and shot twenty seven made Hidan queasy.

"Umm...maybe you guys should slow down a bit..." the nervous bartender said.

"Fuck no!" Hidan shouted pounding on the counter causing the poor bartender to jump, "we're going till the fucking bitter end man,"

The bartender had always been a timid young man so he simply nodded and poured shot number thirty two*.

Three shots later, Yugito turned green and Hidan paled. Within seconds, Hidan hit the ground with a thud and Yugito got rid of all the expensive fish she had indulged in earlier.

"Guess neither of us wins huh?" Yugito murmured. "I have a room at the hotel," Yugito said, "room 207"

Hidan blinked awake. He had a headache, a pounding, ear-splitting headache. He groaned and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar room. One he pegged as a hotel room.

The light streaming in from behind the shade hurt his eyes and he wondered how much he had to drink.

The shower turned off and Hidan hadn't even been aware it was on. Moments later, a gorgeous blonde wearing a terrycloth robe exited the bathroom.

"Awake hmm?" Yugito asked leaning against the doorframe. Hidan remembered the drinking contest the night before and groaned. He had passed out which meant HE would have to not swear for a week.

Yugito looked amused, "neither of us won by the way," she said sitting down on the bed next to Hidan, "you passed out, I got sick."

Hidan grinned, "how about a tiebreaker?" he asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her against his bare chest.

She gasped as she hit the strong and warm form. "I've never seen your hair down before..." Hidan smirked running his fingers through it.

Yugito shivered at the touch, "and what do you propose?" she asked him, faces inches away.

Hidan grinned, "how about a breath holding contest?" he said.

Yugito looked confused, "breath holding...?" Hidan pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and Hidan slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Yugito closed her eyes and kissed back. For such a crude and harsh man he was a surprisingly gentle kisser. Her heart raced. Her head was spinning from both lack of oxygen and ecstasy.

She tangled her legs with his as he deepened the kiss. Yugito was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. The kiss was broken and Yugito gasped for air. Hidan grinned, "I win."

Yugito frowned, "you broke the kiss first"

Hidan shook his head, "did not"

"Did too"

"Did fucking not!"

"Did t-" Hidan cut her off with another kiss. This one slightly more chaste. He broke the kiss again.

"I can't tell you how long I've fucking wanted to do that"

Yugito raised an eyebrow, "what? Capturing and killing me turn you on?" Hidan grinned.

"Bondage? Fuck yeah!"

Yugito rolled her eyes. "So crude"

Hidan frowned and Yugito laughed, "you look cute when you pout" she winked. Hidan frowned deeper and Yugito giggled. Hidan looked surprised at her giggle.

He laced his fingers with hers catching her by surprise. Yugito was lying on his chest and she smiled at him, "I was just doing what I was told to do back then you know," he said.

Yugito sighed, "I know," she said, "but that's in the past now...we've both been resurrected in a different time, different place...why I ran into you of all people I'll never know," she said

Hidan laughed, "Jashin must have a plan for us," he whispered.

Yugito raised an eyebrow, "you still believe in that?" Hidan grinned.

"Forever and always," he said.

Yugito sighed and Hidan laughed. He trailed his fingers down her spine. Yugito shivered against him and glared, "jerk," she blew in his ear.

Hidan resisted his urge to shiver replacing it with a glare. "You asked for this," he growled playfully flipping her over and kissing her slightly harder than before.

The terrycloth robe slipped off her shoulders exposing a purple dress that barely reached her mid-thigh. It had yellow accents below the bustline and at the hem.

Hidan eyed her appreciatively, "such a change from what you used to wear...hot damn!" Yugito laughed and blushed.

"I take it you like it"

"Damn straight"

Hidan kissed her deeply, "you're beautiful," he whispered. Yugito looked at him.

"You're not too bad yourself," she purred and Hidan grinned.

"I know..." Yugito rolled her eyes and Hidan kissed her again this time swiftly tugging off her dress.


End file.
